


2kiinny Love

by let2gotwoapplebee2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crapsack Future, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let2gotwoapplebee2/pseuds/let2gotwoapplebee2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids managed to win, ending up in their ideal universe.<br/>However, it's turned out to be less than ideal for the trolls. <br/>The air is slowly killing them and there's not much left to do but figure out how to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2kiinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is structured to mirror the lyrics and mood of the Birdy cover of "Skinny Love." I'd recommend giving it a listen while you read.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNzCDt2eidg&ob=av3e

When Sollux is half-awake, as he is more often than not lately, he sometimes hears Dave beg. He begs for six more months, three more months, one more month, just more time please. It makes Sollux hurt somewhere deep in his chest, a change of pace from the ache of his joints and the sharp overstimulation of his air bladders. He fights hard, he really does, but he isn’t sure he can keep going as long as Dave needs him to. Dave’s guard is slipping. Sollux, in all his miserable shambling, managed to sneak up on him once, washing blood and drywall dust off his knuckles from a hole punched in the wall while the troll had been sleeping.

Dave picks fights more, now. He picks at Sollux and pushes him and tries to break him off before he has to stretch him out in a pine box. Sollux used to fight back until he heard a break in Dave’s voice. He can’t fight anymore. He can only press through the barrier of cruel words and try to find the spot against Dave’s chest where he can best hear the human’s heart beat and break.

While Sollux sleeps, Dave cradles is horned head in his lap. He asks the gangly mess to just wait or slow down, to get better, to just breathe slower, to not do this to him. He runs calloused fingers through dark hair and mumbles that it isn’t fair. He won a universe and it’s sucking the life out of this dear, fighting creature. He doesn’t deserve it and, for a few hours’ time, he gives thought to following Sollux when he goes.

For a short time, there’s talk of a solution, of a way to fix things, but that’s all it is- talk. It puts the light back in both of their eyes for a week or so, but as it dies off, so does a small part of the two of them. They find themselves a little closer and a little lower than they thought they could be. 

Sollux can’t really get out of bed much anymore. When he tries one day, he finds himself in a one-sided shouting match with Dave. He hears words that he’s heard before pouring from the human’s mouth, about slowing down and trying to get a bit better and not doing this to him. Sollux breaks and uses what little air he can muster to scream for Dave to quit wasting feelings on him because there’s just no point anymore. Faster than he can see, there are arms wrapped around him and Dave is on his knees next to the bed. The long-past-cool kid insists there is, there really is, and that he loves Sollux and to please just rest.

Dave doesn’t spend much time away from the bedside. He holds Sollux’s hand, strokes his hair, offers what little tenderness the fragile troll’s body can take. He falls asleep in his chair and when he wakes up, Sollux’s hand doesn’t squeeze anymore. The skinny troll slips out from Dave as stealthily as he slipped in. As Dave swallows the rock in his throat, he feels himself close, shutting the place Sollux stayed tight. No one else is allowed where he stayed, however short his time was.

**Author's Note:**

> This may get reposted in a 4-part piece, featuring three other troll-human pair vignettes built on other songs, if I can ever find the right songs.
> 
> Also, I basically just wrote this to make myself cry.  
> It worked.


End file.
